The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to a memory compatibility system and method.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system (IHS). An IHS generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, IHSs may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in IHSs allow for IHSs to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, IHSs may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
IHSs may include system memory in the form of Dual In-line Memory Module (DIMM) devices that may conform to a standard promulgated by the Joint Electron Devices Engineering Council (JEDEC, also known as JEDEC Solid State Technology Association). Generally speaking, an IHS designed to accept DIMMs conforming to a current JEDEC standard is not compatible with DIMMs conforming to previous generations. For example, different DIMM standards may call for different physical configurations and different signaling characteristics. Accordingly, although IHSs and DIMMs have been generally satisfactory, they have not been satisfactory in all respects.